piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Will Swordstealer
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Will Swordstealer page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 20:20, May 19, 2011 Fair Winds Ahoy Will Thank you Will, I hope hear from eacho other more often!Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 17:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Privateering Admiral?! What side Mr. Wll?Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 01:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy Will I honestly have no idea. Something must've happened to the userboxes, they are not the pictures of my ships. When I put in those 3 userboxes they already had the pictures of the ships they discribed; I got no idea what happened or what to do. I hope we can show the French, EITC! and the undead who rule-sometime soon. Fair winds! Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 04:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No worries :) No poblem Will as you have seen, im npt interested in editing wars or things alike. I dont care for having my name under a page's name in the recently edited box. I am much less driven by badges do what you must, dont make things worse, and always be exact. Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 23:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) O, something else. Will, it would be a great pleasure if we could see each other in-game. Afterall i need all the help I can get since im doing the black pearl boss battle on friday, most probably I will. Answer back :) Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 01:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Time Will, im in the central time zone. Maybe we can organize if we can meet on saturday and see what we can do.Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 23:01, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ....i knew that. Anyway, i just found out im going to be busy today and my membership expires soon. Maybe some other time will. How badCoyote and Smart Alek Co. 16:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Basic Access Accounts Hey Will. You probably don't know me but I'm Jason Pillagebowers. I see your basic. Can you log in your account? Your sword O yea thats great! A spineskull wow..well its still tormenta. Im still stuck on trying to level up my potions level to do those potions for maddam sigma ghost lady to finish the Ravens cove story quest-sp i cam start lootimg those weapons. I actaully got a Royal Broadsword from one! Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 20:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Will, It's Shruikan. I made a guild banner for Emerald Regiment and I thought you might want to post it on your profile (at the top) or at the top of your talk page. Please use the same format and pixelation. (Use the source mode to get the format) Well, here it is: Capt Shruikan 15:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Capt Shruikan Well excuse me but.. You said I had to work on SvS more, huh? Well, I'm now an admiral AND a war master. I also got a silver SvS medal on castle :P. Capt Shruikan 13:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Behemoth Ok will I'll tell you where I got them. I found my first behemoth on Atink tormenta and my second won I wasn't even looking for another won I was looking for clothes and that was on Antama which was in the goldroom. All I have to say when your trying to find legendary swords is to go looting the days you really don't feel like it or the days when you don't care what you get. That;s my little secret. Ella Storm 15:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) World Eater I used barracuda to get it.. :P It seems that legendaries appear when your not searching for them.. xD Capt Shruikan 16:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey will nice to meet you, i've been a part of this wiki for at least 2 year's now O.o but nice to meet you lol NateBadcutter 14:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Vandal All taken care of :), thanks for letting me know! --Dent 14:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) warlordz Hey friend my little pirate in game tom crestbowers ill try to be on in the next week becasue disney is going ban crazy and banned me for nothing XD Thanks Have actually been here a while! But I don't spend as much time on Pirates Online these days so consequently less on the wiki, too. Jane Dire 17:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wasn't sure of the proper etiquette, thanks for pointing me in the right direction Will! --Davy Darkrage 08:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) THUNDERSPINE DUDE WERE AND HOW SO LUCKY. I actually got it ages ago. Tormenta on Andaba server from a spinkskull. Used nautilus blade Will Swordstealer 00:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) wowErick powerstrock 01:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Already done :D --''Dent--Talk'' 20:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) wow lvl 8 cg on mastercraft I was editing my noob pirate lol Will Swordstealer 23:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) UNLIMITED HEY BRO ITS ME MAT....... I WAS WONDERING WHEN R U GONNA GET UNLIMITED BACK???? OR R U?? JUST WONDERING please respond thanks Matthew McMalley 00:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB ahh i see well ttyl. MM 10:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB Hey will, hows it going?Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 01:57, December 16, 2011 (UTC)